fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
DF's Song List
Well, I remember saying a while back I might do a song list or something. Well here it is. Enjoy? Fragment's Note and Fragment's Note 2 ''OST/BGM Yeah, this is important enough for me to give it a completely different category. As most of you guys know, my waifu Yukitsuki Asaka is from this series. So, naturally, its soundtrack had a heavy impact on me personally. If I had to pick out the most meaningful one, it would be at around 7:04 or so, because... uh... (Explanation required still... someday I'll add one... someday. maybe. ~.~ idk. eventually.) There ''are official names for each of the songs, but they're in a Japanese-exclusive app and I can't read them cause I'm an illiterate. So, describing the songs with the best of my ability off the top of my head... # The Ending Theme (The one that plays in the good endings of the Visual Novel) # Title Theme of FN2 (I like to consider this one Yukitsuki’s theme, even though it never plays in the actual VN) # Second Ending Theme (the end theme with slight twists of Ayame’s theme in it… plays in the Original End with Shizuku visiting Kyoichi’s grave, I think.) # I can’t remember where this one is played. It’s kinda somber… probably has to do with Kazuha or Ayame explaining something important, or when they’re visiting Kyoichi in the… hospital? I forgot. You’ll hafta listen to it to recognize it. # Out-of-control Car Theme, only in the scene where Kyoichi rescues Yukitsuki from the car at the beginning. Well, also when Kyoichi slips and falls down the stairs. "Jeez! Keep your eyes straight ahead!" # Yukitsuki Original End Theme. The one that hit me right in the feels… only plays once, where Yukitsuki wakes up from dreaming about the past. "And now here I am with our precious daughter, in the same park where I had my first date with you… the same place where we shared so many precious memories." # Ayame’s theme, interestingly enough, with a hint of Miu’s Theme in it. "Have you ever heard of the term 'deus ex machina'?" # Forgot… kinda somber, kinda springy. Perhaps in the Park, when all the others show up and overhear Kyoichi saying he’s dying? Or in the Dreamscape – the boundary of death and life? "Yes, it's a dream. A transient semblance of a dream. But just because it's a dream doesn't mean that it has nothing to do with reality." # I originally thought this was Kyoichi's "unwinding" theme... but I feel like it'd be more accurate actually to call it the theme of his two possible Love Interests, though moreso Yukitsuki. It just plays a lot in the Yuki route since Yukitsuki and Kyoichi interact a lot... lowkey jealous "Your weak side, your fragile side... I want you to share those sides of you with me. You don't have to bear it on your own..." # Kyoichi’s everyday, somewhat bittersweet theme – plays notably in the “apple peeling” scene (oh my god I felt so bad for Yukitsuki on that one but couldn't keep myself from laughing at what Kyoichi said o/// . ///o) "Ah... it's... It's really embarrassing to hear you say that out of the blue, you know..." # A sullen theme. Plays when Kyoichi is contemplating life on the rooftop and when he wakes up with a cold. "A dream? No... this would be something more out of a nightmare." # A variation of the ending theme? # Variation of the other ending theme, not sure how it’s different yet... # Miu’s introduction theme! Yay, future daughter~ (also this is where the FN2 songs end and the FN1 songs begin) "Nice to meet you! I'm your daughter from the future!" # Ugh… morning already? Yukiha and Kyoichi’s wake-up themes. "Morning, huh..." # After school I think? Maybe like an afternoon theme, usually used with Mikiya scenes. "...Yukiha, that wasn't your first time, was it?" # Weekend? Free time, not related to school? Mostly a Yukiha theme. # Yukiha’s daily life. Usually in school scenes, right after class ends and lunch begins. "Lunch break! I love lunch!" # Cheery, upbeat theme. Tsukasa/Kazuha’s theme in FN2. Probably Mischa’s theme in FN1. "Yes, you see, I'm waiting for my hot boyfriend to get here!" # Evening theme, when things start settling down and Yukiha starts passing out the hot milk. (I think.) Also the one that plays during the thunderstorm and Yukitsuki's park date. "I hate... thunderstorms..." ~.~ # Another evening/unwinding theme. Not really sure how to classify this one, it’s the one that plays on either the mail or records page in Moe Jump! "Don't worry. No matter what happens, I'll be right here. I'm different from Yukitsuki." # Rina’s smug smile and Tsukasa stripping in the hallway in FN2. Kazuhide saying stupid things in FN1. Basically, whenever something minorly stupid happens. "I got here just now! Why are YOU here? Like I said, to peep on the girls?" # One of my favorite themes in the Visual Novel. Occurs whenever something majorly stupid happens. “Wa..." o//// . ////0 # This was basically Yukitsuki’s Yandere theme in the first VN. In the second, it’s when Shizuku starts coughing blood and physically hurt. “I’ll give Yukiha my everything. Yukiha will give me a shape. That’s all there is to it.” # The song attributed to Miu’s Over-Tech in FN1, and Kazuha’s replica OverTech in FN2. Miu to the rescue! “Interfering? You can’t be serious. I don’t know which world you live in, but I’m certain you’re the one interfering.” # Only shows up when Miu talks while invisible, and while explaining Yukiha’s future in FN1. In FN2, it’s basically Shizuku’s yandere theme / Kyoichi’s illness theme. “Where’s that voice coming from?” # Takatsugu’s prying and more in FN2. Mikiya and Eri trying to think about combatting Yukitsuki in FN1. Basically the explanation theme. “I'm no good with words, so I'll cut to the chase. Did you ask Yuki out yesterday?” # The first solemn song. Plays when Yukitsuki is reflecting and Miu asks her to hug her. Also in FN2, in the many solemn moments… "Goodbye Mommy... don't forget to apologize!" # The more mournful of the two solemn songs. Plays when Miu is telling Yukiha about his past in FN1, and in the many mournful moments in FN2. "I... I want... it was too short! Our time together was too short... I don't want to be parted from you!" # The resolution theme – everything turned out okay. Shows up in the end, when Yukiha ends up with whatever girl he married, and I think once in FN2 as well. One of the most blissful songs in the entire series. “I’ll keep my promise, Miu." # The Main Theme for Fragment’s Note... title theme of the first game and shows up once or twice in FN2. ...listening to the entire soundtrack again makes me want to cry. I feel like I’m bubbling up again with emotion… You know, it makes me kinda feel bad that I can't recall all of this. I should know this. I can recognize each scene of the VN from the first few lines, but I haven't gotten them down enough to recall it. LISA: The Hopeful OST This is a LISA fangame I played the last few weeks. I have yet to finish it. The soundtrack is frickin' killer. My personal favorites are: * Hot Metal (Dixon Bismuth and Nico Nickels versions) * Just Run (Gordy Golden version) * Bracket (Eddy Lead version) * Waste of Space (Sexy Bridge Trolls version) * The Feel of Her (Will Nutter and Team Mexican Pink version) * Lovely Little Boys (The Lovelies' theme.) Electronic Music/EDM (I use "EDM" as a blanket term btw...) So yeah... as I've progressed through secondary school I gradually discovered a penchant for electronic music. I'm not 100% sure what my favorite electronic genre is yet, though I'm guessing either Big Room or Complextro are slightly preferrable. Now there are too many videos already on this page, so I'll keep this short by leaving everything in a bullet point style. * Nitro Fun - Home (displayed --> ) * Nitro Fun - Soldiers * Nitro Fun and Hyper Potions - Checkpoint * Electrode and Vonikk - Hyper Beam * Vonikk and Electrode - Submarine * Stonebank - The Pressure * Vonikk - Nova * Sean&Bobo - Swing It * Chime - Pyrotechnics * Archie - Famous * Archie - Back Again * Azur Ramas - Time Remix * S3RL - Click Bait * And more, these are just my personal favorites atm I usually find my Electronic Music through a promotional Youtube channel called Diversity, which specializes in promoting electronic tracks by putting them up as Youtube videos with clickbaity anime thumbnails xD LISA soundtrack LISA. Boy oh boy. There's a lot I could say about this game. Let me start out and get one thing straight, though. This game has a pretty solid storyline and some really memorable music. But, at the end of the day, LISA is like a drug. (An awfully fitting analogy.) It is bad for me. It introduced me to the most disturbing concept I have ever seen in a video game, and I think I'm scarred. But I keep going back to it. The world of LISA is simple. It's a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Women have disappeared, leaving nothing but despair-ridden men. Gangs prowl the corpse-ridden lands for fuel, resources, and explicit magazines (the world's new currency). With humanity practically on the brink of death, people turn to various methods of coping – overly flashy wrestling, Russian Roulette, role-playing Power Rangers, and taking a drug called Joy, to name a few. It's a land of black comedy that constantly goes dark and disturbing. Want an example? There's a village of people who pray to an unseen "god"... through a restaurant drive-through speaker. The "god" answers their prayers and delivers them fast food. You hike up the mountain to see what's going on... to discover a small building filled with piles of meat and a half-insane, bipolar man – he's either acting like a salesperson for the restaurant, or begging you to put him out of his misery – whose skin and body has been fused to the inside of the restaurant's mascot costume. It's never really revealed where the meat comes from, but popular theories argue that the "god" is feeding his people with his own flesh. All in all? ...Let's just say that I will never be able to look at the word "joy" the same way ever again. Theme Songs .]]Songs I'm considering making "theme songs" for various characters. Will be updated as ideas pop up. I have no idea how TRS pulled off what he did with the formatting. So here's some f i l l e r. Other Stuff Stuff I like. You can figure out what's serious and what's a joke by yourself, right? Probably. Some of them are jokes, some of them are game OSTs. More TBA... Category:DF's Fan Works